Une nuit pour une vie
by Guyaroo
Summary: Le titre parle de lui même! C'est un petit one shot sur Hugues, j'espère que vous apprécierez autant que j'en ai apprécié l'écriture!


**Auteur** : Guyaroo

**Titre** : Une nuit pour une vie

**Genre** : Général / Triste

**Rating** : K+

**Disclamer** : Comme j'en ai un peu assez de me répéter : Tout ça pas à moi Hiromu Arakawa (Bénie soit elle !) Moi j'ai juste écrit le one-shot °o°

**NdA** : Un petit one-shot écrit sur un coup de tête - même pas triste le coup de tête - Je sais je n'écris pas toujours des choses drôles… Ok j'en écrit qu'une pour le moment et elle est co-écrite mais bon, hein ! °o° (Ah si peut-être le chapitre trois de Leçons particulières pour m'aimer... ) En tout cas merci à ma baka –lectrice, qui a la gentillesse de me relire, me corriger, et parfois m'aider pour les titres quand j'en ai pas ! Ce titre c'est d'elle : Akito/Aya ! Merci encore !

* * *

**Une nuit pour une vie **

Le lieutenant-colonel franchit le seuil de son chez-lui, il balaya le salon du regard et aperçut sa fille en train de jouer tranquillement sur le tapis circulaire de la pièce, cette vision le fit sourire et oublier sa douloureuse journée passée au Quartier Général à éclaircir des meurtres aussi atroces que pénibles.

Il se débarrassa des piles de dossiers ramenées à la maison et alla embrasser sa fille chérie. Puis il se dirigea vers sa femme qui, dans la cuisine, préparait un succulent repas. Il la prit doucement par la taille et déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou, l'odeur suave de ses cheveux pénétrant d'une manière plus que délectable dans ses narines. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts et se retourna le sourire aux lèvres, ils entamèrent leur discussion habituelle sur la journée de Maes. Une fois la soirée terminée, ils allèrent coucher leur fille, l'embrassant tout deux sur le front en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne nuit.

Maes et sa femme allèrent se coucher par la suite, il adorait la regarder, la dévorait même du regard, la plus belle et charmante épouse qu'un homme puisse rêver d'avoir. On aurait pu tout détruire, elle l'aurait reconstruit avec un sourire aussi simple et aussi doux qu'une brise fraîche pendant un été étouffant.

Ces deux personnes lui avaient tout donné, il leur avait donné autant qu'il avait pu, elles avaient transformé sa vie en éclats de rire, l'avaient poussé vers le haut, toujours attendu patiemment son retour à la maison mais cette fois elles l'attendraient en vain.

Il était couché sur le gravier, abattu d'une balle qui s'était enfoncée profondément dans sa chair, blessant son amour, mettant fin à sa vie qu'il s'était efforcé de vivre en couleurs. Sa dernière heure était peinte de gris. Il contempla le ciel, respirer lui devint difficile, ses yeux perlèrent des larmes de froid, il tremblait presque nerveusement, le goût de fer du sang lui montait amèrement à la bouche…

Le téléphone sonna chez le colonel Roy Mustang, bien évidemment il savait qui il trouverait au bout de fil.

«- Hugues, sache que je viens de rentrer et qu'il est donc possible que je préfère me reposer plutôt que j'entende parler de ta fille, ou de ta femme !

-Hoy Roy ! Mais je sais très bien que tu ne peux pas te lasser d'avoir de leurs nouvelles ! Remercie-moi plutôt ! »

Puis commença la longue discussion, plus monologue que discussion pour le colonel, avant la fin de l'appel vint le dernier conseil de Hugues : « Tu devrais te trouver une femme ! » puis ils raccrochèrent chacun de leur côté, (Roy lui ayant plus raccroché au nez qu'autre chose), le colonel soulagé, pouvait donc se délasser en attendant la prochaine fois, mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'il n'y aurait plus de prochaine fois. Que la prochaine fois, il manquerait de peu son appel, ses confessions, et qu'il mourait pendant que lui, le colonel se poserait bon nombre de questions.

Il avait promis de l'épauler, de le soutenir, de le monter vers le statut de Commandant. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour son ami, lui, le bientôt « Feu- Hugues Maes ».

Ses yeux commencèrent à voir trouble, il essaya de lutter, une dernière fois, mais il était déjà trop tard. Il tourna son regard vers le ciel, sa future maison, elle, dans cette nuit sombre et glacée, froidement, le regardait …. Mourir.


End file.
